otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Burn the Witch...
January 23rd, 11:55 PM Wildomar, Amberton Dr. Helena's House AM Arbi: Hailey: It's almost time now. Come along Leena. You too, book. She walks down into the hallway and points her finger up towards the ceiling. The attic trapdoor opens and a small staircase folds out for them to climb. She walks upstairs with her book following her. There are many items organized throughout the attic, lots of unused furniture, drawers and bookshelves and various other items. Although many of the items in this attic look harmless at first glance Leena begins to realize everything has a supernatural feel to it. The most suspicious item being the female mannequin, a woman with straight black hair with a cupe of tea in her hands. It seems to move slightly whenever Leena looks away from it. The large bird cage in the corner also tends to get her attention, there's a white bird inside that won't stop starring at Hailey. It never makes a sound and just follows where she moves. Hailey: She walks out towards the middle of the attic and her books quickly moves infront of her. She moves her hand over it, the book opening to a specific page. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks at the mannequin a few times and then to the bird. Saying to herself, but loud enough for Hailey to hear. ...What the hell is all this? AM Arbi: Hailey: Just as Leena finishes asking that she points her finger to what looked like a little table, revealing a cauldron underneath. She turns around after, seeing what Leena was looking at. Trophies. She smiles before pointing her finger towards a cabinet, it's doors swing open and various "ingrediants" seem to fly out of them into the cauldron. It's not long before it begins to bubble. AM Omniance: Leena: She narrows her eyes tot he bird. ...Trophies... She looks back at the mannequin to make sure it's not sneaking up on her. ...From what...? AM Arbi: Hailey: Such joyful memories but no time to speak of the past. One minute left my dear. An eyeball from a jar ontop of the cabinet flies into the cauldron. She walks up to it smiling, looking inside. She holds her hand out, opening it as the three stones appear in it. Two of the stones are glowing, one blue and the other white. The third one flies up infront of her. Fire... Not only does it bring us warmth and security but it appears to cause just as much pain and destruction. Of all the elements you could have chosen to learn, fire was the second element you favored. The reflection of fire can be seen in her eyes as she enchants the third and final stone. Perhaps the cold shadows caused you to seek the warmth of fire... AM Omniance: Leena: She looks around the room again. ...So was the first element you chose murdering people? AM Arbi: Hailey: I chose to master every element and master them I have. But murder, that's an entirely different story. The action never crossed my mind until 1951. It was in self defence, he was going to kill me... but that doesn't change anything. I took a man's life... She looks from the fire stone towards Leena. They say once you kill someone it's always easier the second time. It's true... so very true. The stone hovers towards Leena. AM Omniance: Leena: She takes a deep breath. Part of witchcraft is that everything in the Universe has balance... Everything you do comes back to you... Supposedly. The raises her hands in front of her as the stone reaches her. ...I suppose that's never crossed your mind though. A spark of flames builds in her hands. AM Arbi: Hailey: I've faced my demons and seen the fires of hell. I'm ready to face the consequences. The real question that remains is... Will you be ready to face them when the time comes? She looks down at the cauldron, smoke slowly rising from it. You've chosen to walk a path riddled with brimstone... And along this path you will find others. What happens after they see you, that is for you to decide... AM Omniance: Leena: She shifts the spark of flames, it builds up as she slowly gathers power into it. My grandfather once said that "The path to Heaven runs through miles of Hell." Sometimes everything around you is awful. The strife is a test of your character... I think you've failed. You stopped walking the path to Heaven, because it was too difficult. She narrows her eyes at the spark as it builds into a small flame and then hovers towards the rock. Now you're alone... And I feel sorry for you. The flame collides it the rock, flashes in a hail of sparks, and they all begin to orbit the rock in rings before pulling inwards and infusing it with power. She looks up at Hailey. And you'll be more alone with this demon than you ever were by yourself. AM | Edited 1:36:08 AM Arbi: Hailey: She looks down for a moment before looking back up at the stones. The three of them move over the cauldron, awaiting the next part of the twisted ritual. She quickly turns around and faces a wardrobe, its door swing open revealing a set of cut up robes. Bring me Mandy Lane! Magic flows into the cut up robes from what looks like nowhere. The being's magical form scatter apart and vanishes into the ceiling as it teleports outside. AM Omniance: Leena: So this is the part where you kill my friends or something... Isn't it? AM Arbi: Hailey: The ritual requires a girl, a mortal. Your friend fits the description quite nicely. She looks towards the cloud of red smoking forming over the cauldron. We're almost done my love, we're so close. She points the tip of her wand towards Leena suddenly. As for you... Be a good little witch and I won't have to hurt you. AM Omniance: Leena: She crosses her arms in front of her chest. I've done everything you asked, you said you wouldn't hurt them if I helped you. You lied. Her eyes are watering slightly. AM Arbi: Meanwhile... five minutes in the past AM Arbi: Isaac: His head is hanging down and his eyes are closed like he's asleep or just very tired from being chained up for so long. He hasn't been able to speak to Mandy this whole time because of the metal plates over their mouths. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's breathing in slowly, and then breathing out as slowly. She's almost trembling, just waiting for a moment to break free. AM Arbi: Isaac: He opens his eyes when he hears Mandy's shackles moving, looking towards her. He sees her trembling and it hurts him, it makes him want to break free but he can't. No matter how hard he tries these red chains feel unbreakable, especially without his demon form. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She takes a labored breath and then turns as best she can to look at Isaac, her eyes turn solemn, but don't lose their deep green color. AM Arbi: Isaac: He closes his eyes tightly and tries lifting his heavy chains so that he can at least reach Mandy's hand to hold it. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She struggles, moving her hand as close to his as she can in short bursts of strength. AM Arbi: Isaac: He reaches out and grabs her hand with his remaining strength, but that's all he has. His head hangs low again, too tired to keep his head up but content that he's holding Mandy Lane's hand. A dark light comes down from the attic and the robed being appears infront of them. It slowly hovers up to both of them, silently looking at both of them. Hailey: She mouths "Kill him..." The being forms an arcane sword in his hand immediately, facing Isaac before walking up to his side. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes dart to the being and in a burst of adrenaline she manages to stand up, still hunch by the chains. She pulls at the chains, never letting go of Isaac's hand. Her skin turns slightly grey and she groans loudly. Hailey's Voice: Stay back! AM | Edited 2:20:39 AM Arbi: The magical being raises its arcane sword and is about to strike Isaac's neck when he suddenly hears Hailey's voice and comes to a stop. It obeys its master and backs away from them. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes, sighing in relief. After a moment she opens them, concentrating. Hailey's Voice: Break the chains. All of them. Mandy Lane: She gulps slightly, scared that it might not work a second time. AM Arbi: The being looks towards the demonic insignia floating inbetween Isaac and Mandy and walks up towards it, raising his arcane sword before stabbing it straight through it. The blood insiginia shatters along with the sword, the red coloring slowly fades from the chains. The magical being walks up to normal chains and grabs them with its energy-like hands, he uses fire and ice magic rapidly to weaken them and then break the chains apart freeing them. AM Arbi: Isaac: He falls down onto the ground when he's released, the metal plate falling off his mouth. He shakily uses his hands to get up to his knees. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She gets, kicking the chains away from her as she pulls the metal plate from her mouth. She turns and grabs Isaac, not standing up fully as she does, is more like she falls onto him and then helps him up as she hugs him. She whispers to him quietly. Are you alright... Isaac? AM Arbi: Isaac: He's looking down while holding her, trying to ignore the pain coming from his broken arm. I'm...I'm alright. He looks at her. Mandy Lane... He winces as he starts to get up. We need to help Leena... We need to stop Hailey... He looks towards the house. AM | Edited 2:47:13 AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She nods. Right... Leena. She turns and her skin turns completely grey. We'll help her alright. A second Mandy Lane made of shadows appears and runs off into the house. Hailey's Voice: Mandy's lips move like she's speaking, but Hailey's voice comes out. Someone has stolen my appearance. Kill the woman who looks as I did. Assist the doppelganger and assist the young girl with the black hair. AM | Edited 2:53:06 AM Arbi: Isaac: Wait. Mandy Lane, we can't fight her like before. We'll lose again... We need to trick her. He looks up towards the house, having played DnD so much that he's learned how to beat "super powerful beings" without actually fighting them directly. This is no different in his mind. I have an idea... AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She looks at Isaac. ...What do you have in mind? Her doppelganger is suddenly standing at the back door, looking out at them, waiting. AM Arbi: Meanwhile... AM | Edited 3:11:30 AM Arbi: Hailey: The magical being teleports into the room, in his arms is Mandy Lane who looks unconcious. She smirks. Why would I ever need friends when I can just create one of my own who obeys my every command... The magical being hovers beside her, waiting for her command. Take what I said to heart, Leena... Break these ties with your mortal friends! They only live to die around you! She points her wand to Mandy Lane, levitating her body over the cauldron and dropping her down into it. The cauldron bubbles heavily as Mandy's body disappears into the liquid. AM Omniance: Leena: NO! Mandy Lane! She clenches her fists tightly, power building up inside of her for something she had thought to set up ealier. AM Arbi: Hailey: She looks down into the cauldron, the bright red liquid reflected in her eyes as she calmly says. In time you will forget them... as I have my own friends... The stones slowly begin to glow with red elemental water, wind and fire. AM Omniance: Leena: The fire stone flickers slightly and then suddenly explodes in a burst of violet flames that blasts Hailey away and knocks the cauldron over. I learned a lot from you! The flames from the initial explosion seem to spread into the wind elemental stone. How to exploit elemental power I never knew I could- She turns and runs as the wind in the stone ignites and explodes in a massive wave of shadow flames that blasts apart the furniture around the cauldron. AM Arbi: Several spells zoom out from the dust and smoke caused by the explosion, even if Leena is able to dodge any of them even one is enough to Leena knock her back into the wall. Hailey: She's still standing where she first was, like the explosion didn't even move her. The remains of the stones fall apart in her hands What have you done... What have you done now?! A deep dark sound radiates from Hailey and instantly hits Leena, all her muscles become stiff as she's paralysed. Various types of elemental orbs begin to circle around Hailey, her hair slowly rising up into the air as her eyes turn red. You took him away from me... He was the only one I had left... You've angered me, Leena... She slowly raises her wand towards Leena, the orbs all circling around it charging up an overwhelmingly scary spell. I won't show mercy on you now... AM Omniance: Leena: That... Makes two of us... The doppelganger, now appearing shadowy and dark with glowing green eyes, stands up and stabs a long splinter of broken wood through Hailey's back. Seeing that the being wasn't actually Mandy Lane, but some shadowy version of her, she closes her eyes and empowers the summon with violet shadow flames, causing it to become a purple burning elemental. AM | Edited 4:01:07 AM Arbi: Hailey: The long spinter of wood breaks Hailey's shield and she falls forward but she never hits the ground, appearing somewhere else in the room. She raises her hand up, seeing blood on it. You...broke my shield. She looks towards her servant. Protect your master! The magical being creates a wall of arcane energy that cuts the room in half, seperating Leena and Mandy's doppleganger from Hailey. She also has the attic entrance incase she needs to escape. She begins to make hand movements, trying to charge up to create her personal shield again. AM Arbi: Leena can see Isaac and Mandy entering through the trapdoor. AM Omniance: Leena: GET HER QUICK! BEFORE SHE CHARGES UP HER SHIELD! AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's already in full metamorphosis and she sprints and tackles into Hailey, slamming her to the ground, she then wraps her fingers around the dark witch's neck. You don't have to tell me twice... She squeezes with all her strength. AM Arbi: A shadowy circles appears around the two of them, hitting Mandy and causing her to back away from her as she can't help but feel fear. Before she can get far she hunches over, feeling so dazed that she can't do anything. As Hailey tries to get back up she deflects one of Isaac's lightning bolts with her wand before shooting a tiny bubble from her wand towards him. Isaac: He shoots another lightning bolt, destroying the bubble before it reaches him. He hides behind some of the furniture before she can shoot some other spell at him. Hailey: She looks around, becoming worried she backs away into the corner. You have them walled off, quickly join me on this side and protect me before the girl gets up! The magical being teleports on the other side of the wall, infront of Hailey. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She turns and glares at the construct, the Doppelganger vanishes and appears on the same side, a burning sword appears in its hand and it rushes forwards slashing through the arcane creature with a burning violet cleave. Mandy gets to her feet and runs forwards to join in. AM Arbi: The magical bodyguard uses his hands to block Mandy's empowered doppelganger's burning cleave. It realizes it isn't going to be able to defend against this burning elemental's attack so it self destructs, sending out a concentrated explosion around himself that destroy's Mandy's doppelgangar. Hailey: She's trying to charge up her shield again but messes up, beginning to panic as she's only ever lost her shield two times in her life and she's forgetting the hand movements from fear. Isaac: He begins to draw blood from his arms while behind the furniture. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She rushes forwards and slams into Hailey again, rage quickly fueling her powers. She punches her mercilessly in the chest, slamming the air from Hailey's chest. Her voice morphs, sounding demonic. I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOUR BLACK HEART IN MY HANDS! She slams her fingers into Hailey's chest trying to pierce into her chest and rip open her ribcage. AM Arbi: Hailey: A large wave of water knocks Mandy back into the furniture. She teleports, appearing back in the middle of the room, blood dripping down from her dress. She falls down to her knees, breathing heavily and coughing out blood. She holds her wand up, a wall of intense fire going up around her. I'm... going to kill... all of you... She floats back up onto her feet, the elemental orbs appearing around her again. AM Arbi: Isaac: He stands back up but holds back when he sees the wall of fire protecting her. He closes his eyes tightly in pain. Leena, the fire! AM Omniance: Leena: The fire. The side of the room she's on explodes and she smashes through the shield. HELENA! A wave of burning shadow erupts in front of Hailey and pushes back the shield of flames. The wave quickly surrounds Hailey and begins to push the shield inwards. AM Arbi: Hailey: She smiles, her walls of fire exploding outward destroying themselves to destroy's Leena's burning shadows. You'll never be strong enough to beat me, little witch... She raises her wands towards her and every orb around shakes before flying at Leena. Let me show you real mag- Isaac's bloody demon flies past her, Hailey moves before it can cut her in half but her extended hand holding her wand towards Leena's isn't as lucky. Her arm falls to the ground as it's completely cut off. AAAHHHH!!! She screams in agony and loses her ability to float, falling to the ground. She tries to reach for her wand with her other hand. AM Omniance: Leena: She screams and each of the elemental orbs explodes as they race towards her, not destroying them but allowing her to leap out of the way as they fly in random directions. Mandy Lane: She slams into Hailey and knocks her into the wall. She slams her fingers into Hailey's wounds on her chest. Leena: Mandy Lane! Mandy Lane: WHAT?! Leena: Stop! Mandy Lane: NO! Her voice is still demonic. I WILL KILL HER! Leena: She runs up and grabs Mandy, pulling her off and throwing her to the ground. She looks down at Mandy. No Mandy Lane! She turns and looks at Hailey. I'll kill her. She reaches forwards an puts her hand on Hailey's chest. This is my fault. There's a dull thump in Hailey's chest, and her mouth drops open. After a second a flash of violet light can be seen from inside the back of her throat, following by smoke. Leena having burst the witch's heart and ignited the air in her lungs with shadowflame, killing her instantly. AM Arbi: Hailey: Her eyes slowly close before she falls over, smoke rising up from her mouth and from the wound in her chest. AM Omniance: Leena: She backs away, tears forming in her eyes. ...She was right. She holds up her hands, looking at them. AM | Edited 5:07:01 AM Arbi: Isaac: He walks up beside Mandy, not sure what Leena did but knowing it finished off Hailey. He looks down at her motionless body. AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She's breathing heavily, obviously very tired. She stands up. You've let me... I wanted to. Leena: ...No. She clenches her hands as a tear runs down her face. I trusted her, I brought you two here. I put you in this situation, so it was my responsibility to fix it. She looks at Mandy. This feeling... I can't tell if I did the right thing, killing her... I'll have to worry about it... Later. She blinks hard and starts walking towards the attic door. I need to go help the twins. She stops, seeing Hailey's spellbook on the floor. She bends down and grabs it, then walks down from the attic. AM | Edited 5:11:00 AM Arbi: Isaac: It's over... He looks away from the body. Let's go home... He puts his arm around Mandy's back, needing a little help to walk as they make their way out of the witch's home. AM | Edited 5:25:10 AM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Your house or mine? She jokes, sounding a bit more like the old Mandy Lane Isaac remembers from school. She helps Isaac and together they make their way out of the house to the front. Leena is standing outside. Leena: Hailey's book is hovering in front of her, glowing dimly. Get back. Purple light ripples over her. Mandy Lane: She helps Isaac until they're standing behind Leena, they turn to look at Hailey's house. Leena: I learned so much from you Helena... More than anyone else I ever met... I really wish it didn't end the way it did. A rune appears on the ground around her, fire rises up from it and into her hands to form a ball of flames, she reaches out and it hovers into her hand, where she smashes it down into nothing. After a split second a meteor tears across the sky and slams into the house, exploding on impact and blasting most of the back end of the house apart as the windows in the front shatter outwards. She takes a deep breath and grabs the book, turning and looking at her annihilated truck. Isaac. She turns and looks him. Think I could borrow your mom's car? AM | Edited 5:39:34 AM Arbi: Isaac: He slowly shakes his head. I'm sorry about your truck but stealing my mom's car will only piss her off. I'm sure she'd find a way to blame me for it too... The large spellbook book opens up and quickly turns to a page. It shows her the teleportation spell. The page describes that she can only teleport herself and no others. Learning the spell looks complicated but luckily the book adds some extra wording, telling her that with its help it'll be easier. The most difficult part being that it requires concentration that can be broken even by loud noises. It also describes how the spell can only be used twice a day but besides that she only needs to imagine where she wants to go and have the book physically with her. It warns her though that it's vulnerable and can be destroyed so to be careful where she takes it. AM Omniance: Leena: It's ok Isaac. I think the poetic irony of the situation is just good enough... She kneels down and the book begins to glow. Go home Isaac. Go home Mandy Lane... I have to help two ungrateful idiots... She closes her eyes and concentrates.